Clone Troopers
Clone Troopers were the primary soldiers and fighting units of the Galactic Republic. Mostly used by the Galactic Republic during the entirety of the Clone Wars, many Clone Troopers became the eventual Storm Troopers of the Galactic Empire, though most were retired. However, a great many Clone Troopers, either willingly, or processed to do so, became rebels and resistance fighters against the Empire, despite becoming obsolete. Description All troopers are clones from the genetic template of Mandalorian bounty hunter, Jango Fett. They are incredibly strong, highly trained, athletic, very skilled and highly intelligent fighters. They are highly capable of strategic and problem solving intelligence and they are shown to be expert marksman and skilled with guns. However, despite being highly intelligent and having their own varying independent and unique personalities among themselves, they have been bred to follow orders without question and to serve with the highest loyalty. Even so, they do possess strong empathy and a strong feeling of brotherhood with fellow combatants and innocent civilians, and will, many times, question orders and actions they deem to be wrong and immoral. As such, all Clone Troopers were secretly fitted with a special chip that would take control of the minds of Clone Troopers when needed so they could enforce more questionable and sinister orders, such as Order 66. Clone Troopers all wear white armor that can somewhat protect from debris and very light laser fire, and they also very commonly wear back packs and supply belts. Clone Troopers had a distinctive helmet inspired by the Mandalorian helmet, that was bucket shaped, had a fin on the top and had a T-shaped visor. It was also pressurized so troopers could operate in space conditions. While they are heavily skilled with all sorts of weapons, they mostly use blaster rifles and blaster carbines, such as the DC-15 Baster Rifle and the DC-a Baster Carbine. History Vast numbers of Clone Troopers were created on Kamino, and though not as numerous as their eventual Battle Droid opponents, they more than made up for it with their high skills, strength and intelligence. At the beginning of the Clone Wars, the Clone Troopers assisted the Jedi in defending Kamino and the assault on Geonosis, gaining victory on both worlds. As such, Clone Troopers became the primary and most common fighting forces of the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars, fighting in all battles on vast numbers of worlds, fighting mostly against Battle Droids, while many were also being lead by Jedi Knights. Due to their battle skills, Clone Troopers gained vast numbers of victories in the war and made crushing defeats on their enemies. Fighting throughout the entire war, Clone Troopers finally helped fully defeat the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the final battles of the war. However, due to the mind control chip secretly placed in them by Palpatine's agents, the Clone Troopers turned on the Jedi leaders and killed many of them. Afterwards, many Clone Troopers still served as the primary force in the beginning days of the Galactic Empire, becoming Storm Troopers, though most were retired, while those in service were soon phased out. Even so, a great many Clone Troopers managed to remove their mind control chips and regained their own independence. With this, most of these Clone Troopers became rebels and resistance fighters against the Empire, many even serving alongside remaining Jedi. On Kamino, a large batch of Clone Troopers were bred to fight against the Empire. This batch of Clone Troopers went on to fight in the Clone Rebellion, being lead by Jedi knights, Hithi Fistei and Tsui Choi, and fighting against the Imperials on various worlds in fierce battles, notably on Kamino and Scariff. Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:On and Off Category:War Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Guardians Category:Altruistic Category:Gunman Category:Anti Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Vigilantes Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Enforcers Category:Hard Workers Category:Selfless Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Hunters Category:Passionate Learners Category:Insecure Category:Thugs Category:Survivors Category:Authority Category:Rescuers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Right Hand Category:Disciplinarians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Serious Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:One Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Assassin Category:Determinators Category:Remorseful or Redeemed